eversorfandomcom-20200214-history
Miragul's Phylactery: The Crucible
First Floor (Aimedaca) Clear the main room, then clear the adjacent rooms and get the ice crystals. Place them on the pedestals in the main room (next to the zone point) to spawn the named (Aimedaca). Note: The death knights fear. *The chest with the Void Shard is the room to the right of the zone in. *The key to the chest drops from a flying book in the room to the left of the zone in. *Killing the named (Aimedaca) will open the ice wall to the stairway. Second Floor Killing the two named will drop active crystals that you need to place on the pedestals to generate the ice stairs up to the third floor. The Master In the Reflection of Arrogance room (with the colored pads on the floor), when you fight Master Delar (wearing yellow), Master Velihan (in red) and Master Rayne (in blue) you have to drag them to the matching color pads to 'trap' them. They become rooted to their respective pades at 50% health (neither one of these three will go below 50% health). Then, The Master spawns and after a lengthy rebuking of the three trapped "Masters", he finally becomes attackable. Avoid using stuns or stifles during this fight. Xorlac The Cleanser *To summon this named, you need to place the statues on the corresponding pedestal to open the portal. Each of the statues will match the scene in the "window" as seen from inside the ring in the middle of the room. *Several times during the fight he starts waving his hands to produce a really bad mental AoE which also stuns you and reduces mental mitigation to zero. It is vital to stun/stiffle/interrupt him while he is trying to cast it or you are very likely to wipe. *He will not take damage unless in the center ring of the room. Third Floor (The Codexicon) When the mob gets to 80, 60, 40 & 20% health he will emote "Fire, fire, burning bright! Which one to light?" and cast a spell that will spawn a scroll, a page and two books on the ground in the center of the room. Two people then have 5 seconds to use the two torches found on the wall in the room to "burn" these 4 items by double clicking on the items (you do not have to equip or click on the torch, just have it in your inventory). If you succeed you will get 2-3 "adds" that can be easily killed. If you fail you will get a massive AOE that will kill the party. You will have to succeed in "burning" the items a total of 4 times, once at each 20% health mark. Note that YOU get to control when the spawn happens by controlling the damage you do to the mob. This is key. Get the mob to each 20% damage mark when YOU are ready for his "script". Now there are three ways to deal with the script. First prevent the items from spawning by stiffleing him as he gets to each 20% mark. If he can't say the magic words the items don't spawn. Second do the script "their" way. Assign two people with the torches to burn the items when they spawn. Be sure your graphics are turned up so that you can see the books (we had problems seeing them sometimes if we were too far away). Also the mob "breaks" the tanks target sometimes and hits the "burner" thus interrupting them. You only have 5 seconds to burn 2 items each and it takes about 2 sec to "cast" the "burn spell", so you don't have any room for error here. As a note, more than one person can get a given torch. If everyone stands near the torch and you count down and they all click the torch at the same time, everyone in the group can get a torch if desired. This allows you to have more book burning goodness.